Ragazze Mondo
by pococo
Summary: Sawada Tsunahime is not and will never be a useless no good girl. Taking no crap from guys who think they are better and can push her around just because she is a female; the Vongola are in for a surprise when they get the second coming of Daniela-Vongola Ottavo. Of course, that is what one should expect when said heir was trained by her ghost. Fem27. Drabble Series
1. Uno: Meetings

1: Meeting

Sawada Tsunahime, nicknamed Tsuna, was only 5 years old when he spotted her. She had just gotten out of school, was beaten up by some of her bullies and was walking forlornly back home, her mother too busy working to come pick her up.

While she was sad that she couldn't have a mommy like all the other students, a mommy who picked her up from school, she knew her mommy did was she did to make sure they were able to eat. Even though Tsuna was only 5 years old she knew a lot of things. Her classmates called her No Good Tsuna but she wasn't any good! It's just; everything she learned was boring it held no interest in her.

Sometimes she wondered why the teachers didn't do anything to help her out, to stop the bullies. It's not like they _didn't see them_. The student openly mocked her in the middle of class and then the teachers would sigh at HER not being able to answer and not at the student's behaviors.

The boys would pick and tease on her the worse, calling her frumpy Tsuna too just because she happened to wear a lot of second hand stuff because in her mother's words 'I can't always count on your father especially if he's not here.' So her mother would always buy stuff with her own earned money.

Did those jerk boys actually THINK she wanted to walk around in second hand clothing?

Tsuna sighed as she started to walk, fuming over her circumstances. That is until she heard the sound of heels on the pavement next to her. Looking up she saw a woman with dark brown –almost black—hair who had a tattoo that looked like a flower on the side of her face. She was sporting a a wine red suit and was smiling at her.

"Hello, bambina."

Tsuna tilted her head to the side. "W-Who are you?" She asked nervously. The women grinned.

"Daniela. Also known as Ottavo."

"Uhm…? M-Miss Daniela…?"

"Hm what is it?"

"Why are you… transparent…"

Daniela smirked, bending down to the girls' eye level. "That's because I am a ghost, my dear granddaughter. And I am here to teach you how to be a good female don when the time comes."

* * *

**Whelp I wanted to write something like this for a while. Bare with me while I write this considering I've only seend up to like episode 130 of the anime and I'm currently around chapter 65 in the manga since I'm a slow reader.**

**review please!**


	2. Due: Nicknames

2: Nicknames

Tsuna looked up at Daniela shyly, watching as the older female followed her. They were walking back to her house. Daniela looked to the young brunette and gave a small smile to the other in return.

"S-So uhm… Miss Daniela was it… Y-You called me your g-granddaughter right…?"

"Hm?" Daniela replied back. "Yes, we aren't related by blood directly but you call my cute little son grandpa so I figured that since there was finally another girl you will be my cute little granddaughter."  
Tsuna blinked and then smiled widely. "Really?"

Daniel smiled back again. "Really."

Tsuna smiled widely finally happy that she had a female presence in her life. "S-So what should Tsuna call you?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Hm well, I don't _look_ that old I suppose you can call me Daniela-nee or Ottavo…" She mused.

"O-Otta… Octopus? "

"No Tsuna… Ottavo…"

"Octopus Nee-chan."

A sigh and a hand on her cheek, Daniela looked up to the sky. "Dio mio! Just what am I going to do with you."

Tsuna just continued to smile beside her.

* * *

**second chapter woo. I have a feeling if I keep these short I can get one out every other day at least i hope so haha. **

**oh yeah some notes**

**the title means 'Girls World' in Italian.**

**also I'm thinking of genderbending all the guardians (and yes this also means chrome so chrome would be male) since Tsuna when she is older doesnt exactly detest men she just prefers to not.. .rely on them haha. **

**Tell me your thoughts and also you can suggest prompts as well!  
**

**please review.**


End file.
